1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bow stand devices and more particularly pertains to a new bow stand device for supporting a bow above a ground surface so that the bow is placed in a generally vertical orientation when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow stand devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,779 describes a clamp that is attachable to a bow and which includes an attached stake which may be extended into a ground surface to support the bow above the ground in a horizontal position. Another type of bow stand device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,872 having a post that is extendable into a ground a surface and which has an upper end that has a mounting pivotally coupled thereto for receiving a bow. The bow is placed on the ground and leaned against the mounting. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,296 which includes a stand having a base positionable on a ground surface and which includes a plurality of supporting members for holding a bow, on the base, in a vertical orientation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is extendable into a ground surface for supporting a mounting onto which a bow may be positioned so that the bow is supported in a vertical orientation spaced from the ground surface. In this position, it will be relatively easy for a person shooting the bow to reach for and use the bow.